Personal health and fitness is important from many different perspectives. This includes economic, interpersonal, lifespan, and other such perspectives. Waist size, in certain circumstances, may function as an indicator for fitness, and waist size is particularly associated with a number of negative health outcomes when a waist size becomes excessively large. Devices, systems, and methods for automatic waist measurements and tracking of waist measurements over time are disclosed herein.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience an do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.